Tainted Blood
by Tsukihime-chan
Summary: Haruno Sakura. Beautiful, ex ANBU captain, and a revenger. Now a missing nin, she uncovers secrets of her dead parents past that leaves her targeted by a mysterious clan. Not only that, shes chosen to join Akatsuki.
1. Prologue

Tainted Blood

Summary:Haruno Sakura. Beautiful, ANBU captain, and a revenger. Now a missing nin, she uncovers secrets of her dead parents past that leaves her targeted by a mysterious clan. Not only that, shes chosen to join Akatsuki.

Prologue

"Okasan, I'm home." the little pink-haired girl called. "Okasan?" The small one still couldn't locate her mother.

The house looked liked it was empty and unwelcoming. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!" "Okasan!" shouted the girl. She then ran to the source of the screaming.

" I suggest you lower your voice. You wouldn't want somebody completely innocent **accidentally **getting harmed would you?" the voice seemed to echo off the walls and send shivers down the child's spine. " No, don't you dare touch her!" said another voice.

What she saw stunned her. There was a man and her mother who had blood dripping from a deep gash on her arm and a wound on her stomach.

" Oka-" Wait. If her mother was trying to protect her she should stay hidden, not jump out like Batman.

" And what if I do, my dear?" there was a hint of mocking in his voice, and the child didn't like it at all. " I'll kill you, you scum!" screamed her mother.

" My dear Satsuki, how could you when I'm about to send you to the underworld?" " No, leave my Okasan alone!" The stranger and mother whipped around. ' How come I wasn't able to sense her?! Unless shes one of them.'

" Sakura, get out of here!" said Satsuki.

" But Oka-" " Now! You must!" Little Sakura had tears in her eyes. " Okasan" she whispered.

" I don't think your going anywhere, Sakurachan."

Sakura turned around. " What have you done with my Okasan?!" The girl felt a hatred towards this man.

" Don't you touch my daughter! You took away enough from me. What more do u want?!" shouted Satsuki.

The strangers eyes gleamed into a shade of blood red. " What more do I want? Satsuki my dear, I want power and I will get it."

Satsuki sneered. " But you can't! I'm the last and since I'm dieing, you'll never achieve that power." said Satsuki.

" Oh? Are you sure?" The strangers gazed settled over Sakura. ' No not my daughter, not this time.'

" I call upon thy to protect whats precious to me. In return take my soul and never let this monster reach his goal." chanted Satsuki. A dragon suddenly engulfed the three in a bright light. ' Whats this? thought Sakura. It feels so warm.' A figure then came into view. ' I'll shall protect you little one.' The figure then went into her body.

' Whats this aura?! Its so over whelming. If I don't get out of here I could end up dieing.' " Until next time my little Sakura chan" the stranger then disappeared into the darkness.

" Okasan!" the light still was surronding her. " Sakura!" " Okasan, don't go!"

" I must, my body cant stay here anymore. I must go now!" " No! Please, don't go!" Satsuki smiled. " Be strong my little cherry blossom. I love you." Satsuki and the light then faded away.

" Okasan. Sakura whispered. I promise to be strong for you, I promise"

end


	2. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! First this is my first story so go easy on me. Second I want to thank the people who reviewed my story. It really made me motivated to finish this story with a BANG! And I will. So thanks again you guys! Now, on with the story!

"talking"

'thoughts'

' **Inner talking'**

Chapter 1

" Hurry, shes getting away!" said the leader of the ANBU squad.

" Damn ANBU. Always after me." muttered the 19 year old kunoichi.

' **Yea, I bet there stalkers, probably wants your autograph.' said Inner Sakura sarcastically. **' Can you not bug me. Go back in your smoothie corner or something.'

' **No! You knew when we left, it wasn't going to be a walk in the park, now face it! This is what we have to go through from now on.' **' Okay, okay I get it. So lets do this!' **' CHA! They wont know what hit em.'**

" So you ANBU want a fight? Well then get ready to get your asses kicked bitches!" yelled a very hyper Sakura. She then channeled chakra to her fist and punched a tree towards the ANBU on the left. He leaped out of the way just in the nick of time, but wasn't so lucky from the kick delivered to his head by Sakura's shadow clone.

" Oh come on, I'm just getting started." **' You know, that looked very sadistic.' **' Don't care Inner, cant you see I'm busy beating some ass right now?' **' Whatever.'**

" Got her!" Sakura looked up to see a flurry of kunai coming down on her.

" Dumbass, you killed her we weren't suppose to-"

POOF!

" Shit! Get out of the clearing, now!" But it was too late. Sakura then kicked a huge boulder into the ground, creating a HUGE earthquake. " Ahhhhhhh!"

The ANBU squad fell deep into the earth. Sakura then concentrated her chakra on the earth. It started to move together. 'Come on just a little more.'

Sakura then gave one more push with her chakra and closed the tear.

' Good, now they have no chance of living.' **' Yeah, buried alive bitches!'**

' Uh, yeah Inner sure. Whatever you say.'

Sakura froze.

'What the. I swore I just sensed somebody's chakra.' When she looked for it again it was gone. **' Lets just get out of here okay?' **'Kay.'

With that she proceeded to here destination.

" What a lovely performance, don't you think Itachi?" said a voice. " Hn." replied his partner.

" Leader was right, she does have great fighting skills, we just got to see her healing skills." said Kisame.

Kisame was right. This kunoichi did have some major skill, but he felt like she was hiding more than that. ' We'll see what you really contain little blossom.'

" Come on, lets reported back to Leader."

Then the Akatsuki headed back to their hide out.

End chapter

So there watching her. Doesn't that seem a little stalker-ish? Oh well, we'll see in chapter 2. And thanks again for the reviews! Ja everyone!

_Tsukihime-chan _


	3. Chapter 2

"talking"

'thoughts'

' **Inner talking'**

Chapter 2

It was fair sunny day and all was peaceful and quiet. "GET AWAY YOU DAMN RETARD!" Ok, not entirely quiet, but still a harmless envioment. "I SAID GET AWAY OR I'LL CUT OF THAT GIRLY HAIR!" You know what, just scratch that. The day was entirely in shambles.

"Come on yeah. Just pet it, it wont explode yeah." "Fine"

He then reached for the tan item in the owners hand. "I swear if something happens I'm going to-"

KABOOM!

The kitchen was then dyed black coursty of Deidara's bomb.

"DEIDARA!"

When the smoke cleared, Deidara saw a smoky figure.

"Pfft hahaha, Kisame, you look like a burnt fish stick yeah!" "Deidara, Kisame, tine for the fucking meeting. Get your asses in there." said Hidan.

"Itachi, Kisame. What did you find out about Haruno Sakura?" asked Leader. Kisame knew Itachi wasnt going to speak so he started his report.

"Well from what we saw shes highly trained combat. Has crazy strength and advance chakra control thats even better then her mentor. Rumored to be the best medic out there who can heal even the most impossible injures. Basically, she can heal Itachi's eyes permently."

Leader took in the information with thought.

"Heres the plan. Bring her to the hideout if shes willing. If she refuses, come back to the hideout."

"Hai"

Then they went on their way.

It was getting dark and Sakura needed to fine a town to buy suppiles.

**'He look at those lights. I think the're having a festival.**

'Then lets hurry and change so we can blend'

Sakura then landed on a tree trunk and looked for something suitable to wear at the festival.

'Ah, when did i pack this? Oh well i'll just wear it.'

It was a pale pink dress that stop a little past her knees.

'Now lets go party!'

**'Right behind you Saku-chan!'**

end

I know it was short but i had to sense i got to finish all my work i missed. Sucks though. Oh to see the dress Sakura going to wear, go to my profile. Dont forget to vote also. Review please! Ja everyone!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Im so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been taking the MCAS. Its so boring but, I survived. Now the voting deadline is near and I am so disappointed. cries No one but two people have voted! I really need those votes, so Im extending the deadline to June 15. You guys really have to do this, I'm getting on my kness and begging you please! Well anyway on with Chapter 3!

"talking"

'thoughts'

' **Inner talking'**

Chapter 3

As Sakura walked through the village she could see that is was a respectful and fancy place. Left and right you would see the most pretty clothing ever, heck even the bums dressed nice (A/N No offense to bums).

'At least I look decent.'

**'Saku, stop fronting! We look hot! All the guys are looking your way.'**

Indeed Inner was right. This dude just ran into pole while staring at her.

Sakura sweatdropped.

'Ok, maybe shes not joking.'

"Hey, young lady with the pink hair, would you like to test your luck?"

The old man talking to her had some kind stall.

"What do you have to do?" said Sakura.

"You just have to pop the ballons with the darts. Pop 15 and you when one of the grand prizes."

'Hm sounds fun.'

"Ah man! Sorry Kiki, I didnt win a prize for you." said a little boy.

Sakura looked over and saw a little boy and girl playing the dart game.

"Its okay big brother, you don't have to win a prize for me." the little girl whispered.

'Aww, how sweet is that. Hm, I got an idea'

"Hey mister, give me 15 darts." smiled Sakura.

In no time, she threw the darts at the ballons, never missing one. The stall owner looked surprised.

"Well young lady, heres your prize and also a bonus for getting a record time." He then gave her two big stuffed rabbits. One was white and blue while the other was white and blue. They both had a pearl necklace in the colors of clear and aqua.

Sakura then walked up to the little boy and girl who were just playing the game. "Excuse me, but I'm in no need to play with these so you two can have them." said Sakura. The children's eyes lit up. "Thank you nee-chan!" they said in unison.

"That was a really kind thing to do." said the stall owner. "Naw it was nothing." she said sheppishley. He looked at Sakura like a proud parent. 'Her parents would be so proud if they saw how much she has grown.' thought the stall owner. "Oh,almost forgot. Here is your prize." he handed her a necklace. On it was a small silver sword. The hilt was a light pink with a cherry blossom key chain on it. (A/N I'm not copying from Kindom Hearts people okay?) On the blade it had a diamond at the bottom of the tip, but the most weirdest thing ever was in gold writing the name Sakura was engraved on it.

"Good luck Sakura, make us proud."

Sakura whipped around. "Wha-" But when she turned aound the man was gone. 'What is going on here? How did he know my name and i'll make whom proud?'

**'Lets just go, I'm hungry.' **Sakura sweatdropped. 'Is there anything she thinks about beside food?'

As they walked through the festival felt some chakras flare. 'Shit, these ANBU are pissing me off.' She then jumped on a roof and ran across the rooftops.

**'Guess they just want to get their ass kicked, but atleast their not Konoha ANBU.' **'And how is that good?'

**'It means it might be more funner fighting different kind of ninja than the same old boring Leaf.' **'Hm, wisely put my friend, guess might as well have some fun. Might _acutally _be harder fighting in a dress.' said Sakura sarcasticly. Inner snorted.

**'As if, they are so going to get BURNED BABY!'**

END CHAPTER

I AM SOOO SORRY! Work has been overfloading, but lucky summer vacation is coming so i'll be able to write more, so please dont be mad. Thanks to all the people who reviewed. It helped me alot with the writing. So dont forget to vote and please read and review! Ja ne my friends!


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating. I had some plans to take care before I could do anything. I'm starting the second story already and it'll be out soon. Also thanks for the people who voted, it means alot. Now on to the story!

"talking"

'thoughts'

**'** **Inner talking'**

Chapter 4

As Sakura made her way out of the village and into the forest, she felt something unsettling in the back of her head.

'Why do I feel like somethings not right here?' **'I know wha cha mean. Like some foul aura is lurking around.'**'I know, lets go check it out.' As Sakura landed at a small clearing the scent of blood instantly became clear. A squad of dead ANBU were litter on the ground.

**'What the hell?! Someone really enjoyed their meal of Anbu salad.'**

This time Inner wasn't over doing it. The ninjas had huge bite marks and pieces of missing flesh.

**'Hey look, I found this dudes leg. Or whats left of it.'**Sakura rolled her eyes. 'Nows not the time. I'm not waiting to be dessert so lets get out of here.' Sakura then started jumping on the branches.

CLANK

'What the hell?'

"I'm sorry Sakura chan, but your not going anywhere."

* * *

"Hey Itachi, you have any idea where she's headed?" asked Kisame.

"Hn"

'Sigh, I wish he would give decent replies.' thought Kisame.

'Hm shes not far. I can feel her chakra, but wait, whats this foreign one? Its not normal.' thought Itachi.

Itachi then increased his pace. "Kisame, lets go."

* * *

Sakura stood her ground. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want?"

The man chuckled. "I want what you have."

"And that is?" asked Sakura.

"Your powers."

Sakura stood there dumbfounded. "What powers? Sure I have super strength and healing abilities, but thats all."

The man just merely smirked. "You may think that, but you are capable of so much more."

'What is he talking about and why does he seem so familiar?'

Flashback

" Until next time my little Sakura chan"

End Flashback

Sakura's eyes wided. "You, you killed my mother!" sakura seethed in anger.

"I see you do remember me. How thoughtful."

Sakura shook in anger.

"Get the hell away from me." said Sakura.

The stranger tsked. "Now if I were to do that how would I be able to gain control of your powers?"

"What powers?! What can I have thats so powerful enough for you to come back for me?!" asked Sakura.

"The Haruno and Sora bloodline limit."

Sakura'seyes wided.

"Huh? It can't be. I don't have a clan and no special abilities."

"Thats what you think. You think that voice in your head is normal? Do you know how much power you contain?"

'Inner is this true?' **'I don't know. I feel like a big chuck of my past is missing.'**

"The only reason you didnt know is because your clans were massacred. Although there are some survivors, they are still being wiped out."

"If thats the case then why didnt you just kill me? Im the same as them arent I?" asked Sakura.

"Little cherry blossom, the only reason your not dead at this moment is because your the heiress of the Haruno and Sora clan."

'Wait two clans?!' thought Sakura.

"How is that possible?"

'Hm I feel two strong chakras heading this way fast. I'll have to continue this another time.'

"Answer me!"yelled Sakura.

"Another the time Sakura chan and by the way, mine names Kazoff." he said as he slowly disappeared in a dark vapor.

'Dammit, just you wait Kazoff, I'll find out about my clans.'


	6. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Like I said before I'm so sorry I didnt update,but here I am now. Also thanks again to the reviewers, someone almost made me cry tears of joy when they said take my time. I felt so love, but here it is readers, chapter 5!

"talking"

'thoughts'

**'** **Inner talking'**

Chapter 5

'There I see her' thought Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi thats her right?" said Kisame.

"Hn."

Itachi and Kisame then hid in the trees.

Suddenly, Sakura looked up shaply

"Whos there? Come out now." said Sakura.

'Hm, shes very good at pinpointing someones chakra.' thought Itachi.

"I said come out before I have to make you come out!" yelled Sakura.

Suddenly Itachi jumped out of the tree.

BOOM!!!

"Damnmit, pink bitch burned holes through my cloak." said Kisame.

'I can't belive it. How was she able to throw a bomb behind us without using a clone. If she did I would of felt it.' thought Itachi.

"Well look what we got here. A girly physco with pretty eyes and a tuna fish. Lovely." Sakura said sarcastically.

Itachi looked her up and down.

'Hm fit body, advance chakra control. Also has massive strength, ellecent medical skills, agility, and speed. Theres more shes hiding, but shes the perfect weapon for destruction.'

"Haruno Sakura. We the Akatsuki would like to offer you membership in our organization."

"What would I have to do and whats in it for me?" said Sakura.

"We need a medic. Thats all. If dont have answer now, we will come back in a week." said Itachi.

"Ok, I'll think about it."

With that they took off.

'What am I gonna do?' thought Sakura.

End Chapter

FINALLY!!! THAT CHAPTER IS DONE!!! I had to rush do get it done so sorry if its a little shakey. I also got to started on the other story I promised so hopefully I can get started on that soon. Any way ja ne everyone!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. This is Tsukihime- chan here. It's taken FOREVER for me to update. I apologize for that, but now that I have a brand new computer, I can write my stories on time. Thank you for being patient. Enjoy chapter 6.

Chapter 6

The sun was shining on Sakura as she woke up that morning after her two encounters. Believe me when I say, she was stumped. She had absolutely no idea what she was going to do. Getting an invitation to the Akatsuki wasn't something she had expected.

**'Saku, don't pop a vessel over this. We'll figure something out.'**

'I just can't. It's still a lot to take in. It's barely processed in my head.'

It actually was. Not only was Sakura heiress, she was one to not one, but _two _clans. Also she didn't even know they had existed. On top of that, the offer from Akatsuki was the icing on the cake.

**'Hey, I have an idea.'**

'Okay, shoot me.'

**'How about you join the Akatsuki and at the same time, we can research info on the clans. Also finding some relatives wouldn't be a bad idea. Plus, I'm tired of sleeping on the forest floor and cheep inns.'**

Sakura thought about it. Money was going to run out on her sooner or later. Being on the constant run from hunter nin also deprived her from looking for work labor. A nice warm clean also sounded nice. Maybe the Akatsuki could have some info. It wouldn't hurt to check.

'I think I'll take them up on their offer.'

**'Cool! Hey since we have a week until they come back, how about we start our research adventure now.'**

'But where will we start?'

**How about the village mother came from? The village of Petals.**

* * *

'Sure, why not.'

Pein listened to Kisame and Itachi as they gave him their report. Well more like Kisame. Itachi was always so damn silent. Pein looked at Kisame's cloak. It was burnt. He reminded Pein of a crispy fish stick. He chuckled.

Kisame raised an eyebrow. Pein cleared his throat. "So what do you think of her Kisame?"

Kisame scratched his head. "Well she's annoying, loud, and a pink fuzz ball. She also seems bitchy, but she does have one heck of a punch.

Pein looked at Itachi. "She has excellent chakra control which I believe is advance and she is able to channel chakra to any part of her body while obtaining "super strength" just like the legendary Tsunade. Haruno is even rumored to have surpassed the Hokage herself. It's one of the reasons why so much ANBU is after her. While she was fighting Kisame, I can't help but notice that it looked like she was holding back. This means there's more to her. She's good, but with a little more training she can be great. This kunoichi has potential."

Pein was pleased and surprised. Surprised because this is the most he ever heard Itachi speak. Pleased because of the analysis Itachi gave him on the kunoichi. She had to be Akatsuki material since he was receiving this positive info from Itachi. She may be fit for the part physically, but was she mentally? He couldn't have her being one of those weeping woman. If she was, god he may have to kill her.

"If she accepts the offer and pass the test, then we'll have a new member. Go inform Konon so she can prepare everything. You two are dismissed."

'I wonder how things will change once she gets here. No choice but to wait and see.'

* * *

**'Yes, we're finally here!'**

Inner was ecstatic as they made their way into the village. They had traveled 6 hours straight and needed rest.

'What a lovely village.'

**'I agree.'**

It truly was. Petals of many different colors littered the ground. Trees blossomed with life and the sunny shone greatly. Even the villagers were nice. Kids stopped in her path and gave shouts of welcome.

'It must be nice to live here. No wonder mom liked it here.'

"Miss, how about a lovely treat for a wonderful lady such as yourself?"

The vendor who spoken to her was selling dango and she just couldn't resist. Dango was one of her favorite treats.

"I haven't see you around here miss, you must be new around. What brings you to our lovely insulated village miss?"

"I was wondering, have you ever heard of anyone by the name of Satsuki Haruno?"

"Nope I haven't but you can go ask Elder Atsuko. She knows everything that goes on in this village, do she might know about the person you're looking for. If you turn west from here, you'll come across a meadow. On the edge of it is Elder Atsuko's house."

"Thank you."

"No problem miss. Have a good day."

She followed the vendor's directions and found the meadow he spoke of. It was beautiful. Dozens of flowers basked in the field. It was like a magical world that was hidden away from the cold cruel world. Oh, she would definitely enjoy this place.

"Sakura Haruno, looks like I finally get to see you. I've been waiting for this day."

Sakura turned around to the voice of Lady Atsuko's. She gave Sakura a warm smile and bowed.

'Those eyes.'

Light honey brown eyes stared at her. She felt those eyes knew everything. Even if she was in this woman's presence for a few seconds, she felt like she was completely safe.

"How do you know my name?"

Her eyes sparkled. "It's not because you are one of the most hunted down missing nins, but because I knew your mother. I also knew one day you would come to me."

Sakura eyes widded. "How do you know my mother? Have you ever heard of the Haruno and Sora clan? If you have, do you know if there are any survivors?"

"Child, one question at a time. Let's go inside to have some tea and you will get your answers soon."

Sakura took a deep breath. "Okay. How did you find out who I am if I've never lived here with my mother?"

"After your mother got married, she and the whole Haruno clan moved to the crescent village with your father. There, you were conceived. Your mother came back to visit me one day. She told me about how when you were born your father almost had a heart attack because of your pink hair. He thought there was something wrong with him. Satsuki thought it was pretty amusing."

Sakura smiled. "What was my father's name and what did he look like?'

"Seiya was his name. He was very tall with pure white shoulder length hair and his eyes were emerald green just like yours. That boy was as sincere and brave as ever. Not to mention a total goofball. I swear he had spazzes everyday."

Lady Atsuko. "He may have been that, but child, your kind heart and fighting spirit definitely came from him. You are very well your father's daughter. He was also so damn stubborn."

Sakura sadden at the thought. She wished she could have met her father at an older age. It would have been nice to remember him, but now she had to focus.

"Can you tell me a little about the clans?" asked Sakura.

"Sure thing child. Let's start with the Haruno. The Haruno clan originated from this village since it was first built and they are the oldest family that dwelled here. Your grandfather Yukio was the head of the clan at the time. Your grandmother was Lady Hiyori. Your grandfather was a great leader, but not so much of a father. When he had Satsuki he was happy, but truthfully, he had no idea how to care for a kid. Poor man. He was really awkward our tender moments. It made Satsuki feel she was unloved. Anyway your clan's kekkei genki is really unique. They use their mind. Everyone in the clan is able to life objects with their minds and manipulates people's thoughts and dreams or enters them. Some of the members of the clan had rare abilities. A spirit or another "personality" was born into their mind for some reason. The spirits were even rumored to have powers blessed by the Gods and Goddesses."

Sakura was shocked silent. She had no idea should could have possibly posse anything like that.

'Inner, you sure you had no idea about this?'

**'I'm sure. Saku you know I would have told you. I wonder why I can't remember anything like that. All I remember is everything that you do. That means I don't even remember what father looks like or our life in the Crescent village.'**

'What in the world is going on? Something funny is going on. It's really odd Inner can't remember. What could have happened?'

"Lady Atsuko, I have another personality in my head too."

Lady Atsuko gasped in delight. "How wonderful child. Your are truly gifted. Is she aware of me?"

"Yes, but we have a problem. She doesn't remember her past or anything before the massacre."

"That indeed is troubling. I'm sorry there is nothing I can do for you, but provide information."

Sakura smiled. "It's okay. I appreciate you telling me everything anyway. Thank you."

Lady Atsuko smiled back. "You are very welcomed child. Shall we continue on to your father's clan?"

Sakura nodded.

"Let's see. Your father's parents, Akinori and Lady Konami were the heads of the Sora clan. They were really strict and expected the best from their son. Since your father was the pride and joy of the clan, he was made to train several ours everyday in order to wield the clan's kekkei genki. Its what destroyed his innocence and made him close himself off from others."

**'Hey ****Saku****, doesn't this remind you of ****Itachi****. I mean, his parents really ****di****d pressure him and I guessed that caused him to snap.'**

'Even if it did, he still has no excuse for causing others pain.'

"What was the clan's kekkei genki?" asked Sakura.

"That's the weird thing. No one knows either of the names of the clan's kekkei genkis. Anyway the Sora clan's kekkei genki involves the elements. There's fire, water, wind, earth, darkness, light and a couple of more. Your clan can channel the elements to certain weapons that are made from the Sora clan. The interesting thing is that they can hide their weapons by miniaturizing it. They would be part of necklaces or bracelets for easy access when a battle was coming."

'Wait a minute!'

"Lady Atsuko, how did they turn their sword back to regular size?" asked Sakura.

"All the user has to do is call the sword's name. They'll recognize you."

'What? I don't even know its name!'

**'Hikari, come forth to me.'**

Sakura waited. And waited. Still nothing happened.

'Wow, stupid mother fu-'

Sakura's necklace glowed a light pink that shimmered. The light grew and burst. In Sakura's lap, laid a black scabbard. Her name was written in kanji with silver lettering. A symbol was smacked right in the middle of the scabbard.

"Oh my, I never knew you had an elemental word." said Lady Atsuko.

"I didn't either. I went to this festival and got this as a prize. Maybe it was stolen or maybe one of the clan's members lost it."

"Impossible. The sword will always return to its owner. The sword can detect bad intent, so if someone tries to wield it, a terrible fate might take place and if the owner dies, the sword will die with its owner."

"Then who could have given me my sword at the festival?"

"Could be a survivor from the massacre or a family friend. Who knows?"

**'****Sakura****, ask her if there's anyone or anyway to be able to unlock our powers.'**

"Is there anyway I can learn to use my powers?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I have a few things to give you."

She got up and left the room. A few minutes she came back carrying a dusty trunk.

"Your mother gave this to me. She said protect the things that are in this truck. She said when I meet you in the future then I was to give this to you."

"What's in it?"

"I don't know and I can't open it. Only you can."

Lady Atsuko pushed the trunk toward Sakura.

**'What are we waiting for? Let's open it. The suspense is killing me.'**

'Okay! Dammit! I'm nervous.'

She moved a trembling hand to the lid. She took a deep breath and opened it. Inside contained a couple of old scrolls, an envelope, a brown leather book, a thick huge book, and some other trinkets.

**'Open, the letter first.'**

Sakura carefully opened up the letter. A marble sized clear orb attached to a silver chain fell out.

'Wonder what this is.'

**'We'll find out later, just read the letter.'**

'Find. Jeez, so impatient.'

_Dear Sakura, _

_My deepest apologies my sweet daughter. I wish I hadn't left you, but it was inevitable. It was my time. You're probably wondering why your receiving a letter from your dead mother who couldn't have known she was going to die, right? Well kiddo, I was ready for it. I prepared carefully over the years for this. The time has come for your true self to be unleashed. My cherry blossom, you are in grave danger. Of others and maybe yourself. There will be many who will try to harm so they can take what's yours and complete ultimate destruction._

_First let me tell you about the massacre of the Haruno and Sora. Legend has it, that the demon king Chaos wrecked havoc on the world for murdering his brethren.__ Filled with vengeance, he slaughtered the innocent merciless. A young brave girl, striked a bargain with the demon. She and the next generations of her family would serve him for eternity if he took mercy on the world. Chaos sneered and asked her why he would find a human of use. The girl said she comes from all long line of sorceresses. She would be at his command if he accepted her deal._

_The demon looked inside her and saw powerful energy incasing her soul. The demon said he would accept the deal if the maiden bore him children and give him the heiress of the 325th generation of her family. The girl agreed and became bonded with the demon king forever. _

_The children that girl bore spread out throughout the whole world. The descendants of the demon king are the ones who are after you Sakura and the ones who murder our family. We refused to give them something and in the end, we suffered the consequences of our great clans being destroyed. You must bring an utter end to this curse or the cycle will continue._

_I'm truly sorry that I can't physically be there to help you, but know that I will always be there you help you. The scrolls contain every technique from both clans. They will help you unlock yourself. Also the thick book is sort of a guide. The thin book is a mystery to me. I have no idea what it is, but I was told it is to be given to you. The pages are blank, but maybe it can be seen only by you. The orb is like a gypsy's crystal ball. It only shows memories though. Last but no least is some old trinkets that were mine and your father's. _

_I wish you luck my beautiful daughter. Be wary and never give up. Have hope, not despair. I may not be here, but your father and I are smiling upon you. We love you and will continue to. _

_With much love, your mother_

_Satsuki Haruno Sora_

Tears dripped down Sakura's face as she held the letter. She couldn't believe it. Demon's children?! What the hell. Inside she was a little scared because she never faced with something close to this except maybe the tailed beasts but that was all.

**Saku! Stop! We have come so far to stop being considered as weak. Let's not bring back that habit.'**

Sakura blinked. She was right. What the hell was wrong with her, getting all emotional. She hadn't cried in three years and wasn't about to start now. She was going to face this head on. Running away was out of the question.

"Are you okay child?"

Sakura gave Lady Atsuko her 100 volt smile. "I'm better. After reading that letter, it looks like I'll be busy 24/7."

"I'll be rooting you on."

"Thank you. I must go now. My journey begins now. I'm in debt to you. You have done so much for me."

"It was nothing. Keep your head up and keep moving forward."

"I will."

She put everything in from the trunk and gave Lady Atsuko a hug.

"Farewell."

"May luck and fortune be with you."

With those final words, Sakura walked out of Lady Atsuko's home, and then the village of Petals.

**'So what's our next step?'**

'Joining the Akatsuki, training our powers, and kicking some butt.'

**'I think I like that plan.'**

'Then let's do our best.'

**'You bet we will. Here we come Akatsuki!'**

**End Chapter**

**How was it? I hope you all like it. I would like your opinion, so review please. Sore dewa!**


	8. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Did I take a long time to update this time? I hope not. Anyway here is chapter 7!

Chapter 7

Today was the day. The day Sakura would accept Akatsuki's offer. Many thoughts were rushing through her head. Like, 'what if they didn't want her anymore' or 'what if she didn't have the requirements to join'. Either way, she was a mess.

**'I don't know why your sweating this. We are so gonna kick some ass.'**

'You don't know what they are going to throw at us.'

**'Whatever it is, we are going to conquer it. Have a little faith in yourself Saku.'**

'If it keeps me alive, then sure.'

**'Whatever. Hey, what's taking them so long? I feel like we've been waiting forever.'**

Sakura sweat dropped. 'Inner, it's only been seven minutes.'

**'See? They are taking forever. I bet that huge shark is delaying them.'**

As if he read their mind, Sakura moved her head slightly as Kisame threw a kunai at her.

"That's not nice Tuna Luna. I haven't even done anything to you..yet."

'Screw you Pinky."

"Your mom. By the way, was it her or your dad that raped the fish?"

"Enough. We are here to hear your answer Haruno san." said Itachi.

Sakura stared hard at Itachi. Was he a fun sucker or not?

"Alright. I accept."

"As expected. Let's go."

Sakura's eye twitched. Who the hell did he think he was? As expected? Did he just give her a command?

Deciding to let it go for now, Sakura ran behind Kisame and Itachi.

When night started to fall, Itachi led the group to a village. It was practically abounded. No one except for the drunks roam the street.

"Hey, why are stopping at a village?" asked Sakura.

"This village is controlled by Akatsuki, so there's no problem."

They entered a modest looking inn. Pale yellow painted coated the walls and wilting tulips sat in a vase. Scrolls of geisha hung on the walls and candles that smelled like lilies sat on the reception desk. It looked like someone was desperately trying to brighten the gloom that took place in the village by creating their own little world of happiness.

Itachi walked up to the receptionist's desk and asked for a room. He then went up the stairs that curved to the right. He paused at the door to room number eight and let himself in.

The room was medium size. It had two beds, a small couch, and a TV in the corner. It was fairly clean unlike the inns she had slept in.

**'Hold up, two beds? Only two beds? Does he actually expect us to share a room with Flounder over there?'**

'Quiet. It can't be helped. Just be lucky we didn't have to sleep on the forest floor tonight.'

"Haruno san."

Sakura looked up to the sound of Itachi. "Yes?"

"Tonight you'll be sleeping on the bed that's on the left. While we're here, your not allowed to leave this room. I will be buying breakfast and dinner. If you want to go take a bath, then the bathrooms right through that door."

Not allowed to leave this room? What was she, a prisoner?

'Just breath Sakura, breath. A bath at the moment does sound pretty good.'

She grabbed her bag and locked herself in the bathroom. Hopefully the bath would relax her.

* * *

"I'm surprised." Said Kisame. "I thought she was going to snap when you started giving her commands."

Itachi shook his head. He knew she was holding back her tongue and just going with the flow, but not for long. She would snap eventually. He actually might take enjoyment getting on her nerves.

"Do you think she'll pass the test?"

Itachi didn't answer Kisame. He knew she would pass the test. It was obvious, but what about her mental being? Was this girl really as strong as they say? He knew she could hold her own with Kisame, but what about everyone else? She better be. He did not want any weaklings and if she was anywhere near it, he would train heck out of her in order to perfect her. She was a tool and nothing more that and she needed to be used.

* * *

When she got out of the tube, she took the towel off the rack and dried herself off. Then she took out some black sweats and a black tee that said "Bite me". When she opened the door, she saw Kisame laying on the bed and Itachi nowhere in sight.

"Itachi left to get dinner." said Kisame.

Five minutes passed in silence and it was starting to get on Sakura's nerves. She could tell being cramped in this inn wasn't going to be fun at all since there was nothing to do.

Kisame sighed. "I'm bored. Let's play cards."

"Sure, but let's make this interesting."

Kisame smirked. "How?"

Sakura smirked evilly. He was so going to regret this. "If I win, you have to go shopping with me and you have to pay for all of it. Then you have to bow every time you address me and you have to cross dress for tonight."

Kisame laughed. "That's all you got? That's nothing."

"You should be lucky. You're getting a break you stupid fish."

Kisame snorted. "When **I **win, you'll have to do my laundry for a month, walk around the Akatsuki lair with only your underwear, and pull a prank on Itachi."

**'Damn, that last one was a killer. You better not lose.'**

'There's no way in hell I am. I can't do the third one or I'm dead.'

"So Pinky, you in?" asked Kisame.

"You're on. Hope you know you just sealed your fate."

* * *

When Itachi got back, he was disturbed at the sight that was in front of him. Kisame was had on a short black dress with silver three inch heels. On his shoulder, he had a silver purse, silver hoops, and a heart chain necklace. On face, he had on hot pink lipstick, pink blush, and mascara.

Now if Itachi wasn't the Itachi Uchiha, he would be on the floor dying right now, but he couldn't. It would ruin him and he was too cool for that.

He decided to risk it and ask Kisame why he was wearing that outfit. "Why are you wearing that Kisame?"

"Well me and Pinky here had played poker and placed some bets. She won the first, but we tied the second and third round."

Sakura huffed. "You got me off guard that's it. Next time, I'll slaughter you."

"Sure you will."

Itachi shook his head mentally at the two's childish antics.

He decided to take a shower before dinner. He grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom. After a quick a shower, he went into his bag to get some clothes.

He blinked at what he saw.

He was so going to kill those two.

* * *

Kisame and Sakura were snickering. Itachi had just turned off the shower and was going to go into his bag very soon.

"Kisame, when I die, I will haunt you forever." Said Sakura.

"Yeah right. Wait, here he comes."

Itachi opened up the bathroom door. He still had his towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was damp. In his hand he held up articles of clothing which all were horrible. Pink boxers with smiling bunnies, rainbow colored hair ties, yellow sweats with Easter eggs, a tee that said "girl power" and his Akatsuki cloak which had gotten bedazzled with diamonds and sparkly pink glitter.

**'Oh shit, let's hurry up and make plans for our funeral.'**

Sakura couldn't have agreed more. She knew her and Kisame were dead, but at the same time, it was so damn funny.

Sakura and Kisame looked at each other. Both faces were beat red, and unable to hold it in, they laughed out loud.

"Itachi we're sorry, but we just had to. It was Sakura's dare though, so it's her fault."

Sakura's jawed dropped. What a sellout. That good for nothing slimy fish.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "So it was Haruno san?"

Sakura gulped. 'Kami sama, if you can hear me, please take pity on my life.'

"Haruno, I should warn you. Those who wrong me shall pay in the end. Keep your guard up."

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

**'Sakura! Get a hold of yourself! He's just trying to bully us. Don't let him talk down to you.'**

Sakura squared her shoulders and glared at Itachi. "You know what Itachi? Bring it. I'll take whatever you throw at me, then I'll crumple it up, and spit back in your face."

Kisame's jaw dropped.

Itachi stared at Sakura, but she wasn't intimidated. She held her ground and waited for Itachi to say something. Finally, he smirked at her.

"Is that how you feel Haruno?"

Fire burned in Sakura's eyes. "Damn right."

Itachi's smirked widded. "Very well then." He turned around and left out of the room.

"Wow Pinky, you got some guts. Just hope Itachi doesn't rip them out of your body." said Kisame.

'I know he'll do it, but I rather have that then cower in front of him like a little kitten.'

**'That's right! Let's show him the beast that he awoken! Shannaro baby!'**

* * *

Sakura Haruno. Itachi didn't know what to say about the girl. She basically just signed herself up for the waiting line to death. She must be stupid or brave. Obviously she wasn't stupid, so she must have had a huge dose of courage. She sure was weird, and puzzles like her made Itachi curious. Maybe she wouldn't be a total waste of space. Itachi would just have to wait to see until they got to the base.

* * *

End chapter

Hope you enjoyed it. Next time, Sakura finally enters the Akatsuki base. Until next time. Sore dewa!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wake up sunshine."

Sakura groaned. "Five more minutes."

Sakura brushed the person away who was currently shaking her awake. There was no way in hell she was waking up this early. She was really tired.

"Come on. We have to go, so get off your ass and lets go you dumb son of a-"

Unfortunately for Kisame, the balcony doors happened to be open, which caused him to go through them when Sakura punched him.

"Ah shit! That hurt!" Yelled Kisame now outside on the first floor.

Sakura glared. "Stupid fish. Can't get any sleep around."

She decided to get up and get dressed so they could leave.

There was a knock at the door. "Haruno, are you done?" Asked Itachi.

"Yeah." She called back.

He came in and through a bag at her. "Eat. then go outside with Kisame while I clean up evidence of us." He ordered.

****

'Bossy much?'

'Yeah, I know.'

She quickly ate the nutrition bar Itachi gave her and jumped down from the balcony and ran to the forest Kisame now was at.

"How's your face?" Asked Sakura.

"Hurts like hell. I probably have a bruise."

Sakura smirked. "It doesn't matter. The bruise won't show since your already blue."

Kisame glared at Sakura. "You stupid pink thing. I'll tear you to shreds."

"Not even in your dreams you fat shark."

"Who you calling fat?" Shouted Kisame.

"You! Who else dumbass?"

"Shut up! At least my forehead isn't the size of Konoha!"

Sakura froze. Kisame couldn't see her eyes, but he knew he struck a major nerve. He could practically hear her mind shout "blood".

Then he saw her eyes. Instead of emerald green, he saw silver and icy blue looking at him.

'What the hell?' Thought Kisame.

The ground started trembling. To his right, Kisame saw huge rocks start to rise from the ground.

"Why rocks?" He muttered as he got ready to dodge Sakura's attacks and hopefully live.

* * *

Itachi was in the middle of erasing any evidence that the three had been here when he heard Kisame and Sakura arguing not far from the inn..

You stupid pink thing. I'll tear you to shreds."

"Not even in your dreams you fat shark."

"Who you calling fat?"

"You! Who else dumbass?"

"Shut up! At least my forehead isn't the size of Konoha!"

Then there was silence.

Suddenly he felt Sakura's chakra flare.

Quickly he jumped off the balcony and ran to the forest Kisame and Sakura was at.

Currently rocks were circling him.

He looked over at Sakura. She was surrounded by lavender chakra and her eyes were silver and blue.

'She's doing this subconsciously. We better leave or who knows what she'll do. Plus the sudden burst of chakra could have alerted nearby ninja.'

Sakura started slowly walking towards Kisame. "You called my forehead huge!" She whispered deadly to him.

'What a foolish reason to lose control over.' Thought Itachi.

"I didn't mean it! Anyway you called me fat!" Accused Kisame.

"Itachi sighed. Sometimes he believed Kisame could act like a bimbo sometimes.

"Haruno, you need to calm down. Get yourself under control. Are you that weak?"

Sakura seethed at Itachi.

"Um Itachi. I think you just made it worst." Said Kisame.

Kisame's head whipped behind him. "Damn hunter nin are coming. Should we just leave?"

"No. Stay and watch."

Kisame gave Itachi a puzzled look. "Watch what?"

His words were ignored as the ninja closed in. He could see Sakura's chakra had already gotten under control, but he knew she was probably still unstable.

"Uchiha Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki you are under arrest for your countless crimes.

Come with us or you will be forced to if you disobey."

Itachi mentally rolled his eyes. What was with all ANBU? Couldn't they see it is a waste of time to say those words? No one in there right mind would willing go with the ANBU.

"No." Said Kisame. See? No one would simply give up and go.

"Very well then. Attack! Get that girl while your at it. I bet she's the easiest t take out." The leader said

Ding! There it was. The words he was waiting for. Those simple words that would set Sakura off.

Sakura smirked at the ninja coming toward her. In her hand was a crystal clear marble-sized sphere un her hand. She flicked it at the oncoming Mist ninja.

The Leader gave a full blown laugh. "What the hell is that little thing suppose to do? Nothing even happened ."

Sakura's eyes gleamed. "Uchikudaku."

Suddenly the Mist ninja started screaming and clawing at his chest. Then the sound of something shattering echoed throughout the forest. His body went limb and then he became nothing but black pieces of glass.

One of the ninjas screamed at Sakura. "What the fuck did you do to him?"

A crazed looked appeared on Sakura's face. "I shattered his soul and whole being. Now there's nothing left of him but shards."

"You're sick!" The ninja yelled.

"I am, I aren't I?" Sakura sighed. "Oh well. That's something I can't help. Anyway, you guys are boring me, so time to finish you off."

"Attack her now!" Yelled the Leader.

"Surasshu!" Yelled Sakura.

Black flashes whipped around the ninja who ran to Sakura. In the next instant, everything was dyed crimson. Then all of the now mangled bodies of the ANBU's bodies fell at Sakura's feet.

"Fools. Too bad that they don't know to mess with a Sora."

Those were the last words Sakura spoke before she fainted.

It was silent for about five minutes until Kisame spoke.

"What just happened? And what's a Sora?"

Itachi just ignored Kisame as he picked up Sakura's unconscious form.

'What is this girl? She's hiding something, but what is it?'

* * *

When Sakura woke up she was in a bed that was the perfect size and had ivory colored sheets that were soft.

****

'I deem this bed officially to die for.'

'I agree. Whoa, wait, what happened? All I remember was Kisame saying my forehead was huge then I blacked out.'

Before Inner could reply, the door opened and Itachi came in.

"Let's go.'

Sakura scoffed. "What a greeting." She muttered. "Hey, what happened?"

"That will be discussed later, but as of now you are to meet Leader."

Sakura nodded. She looked around her. The Akatsuki lair was dimly lit and had too many twists and turns. Probably to confuse intruders or escapees. Not that they would be able to get in or out.

After for walking through hallways for the pass silent ten minutes, Itachi and Sakura arrived at a pair of two sets of huge double doors.

A low "come in" was heard. Like the ones you hear in the movies with the mafia dudes who have a private office, but that was besides the point.

The room was pretty much dark and Sakura could only make out two figures on the other side of the room.

"Haruno Sakura, it is nice to meet you. I am Pein, but you are to call me Leader. Next to me is my partner Konan."

Konan nodded to Sakura. Sakura nodded back.

"We have chosen you as a candidate join our organization because of rumored skills. In order to join, you must pass a simple test. If fail, we will kill you."

Sakura sweatdropped. 'He sure doesn't beat around the bush.'

"If you are able to pass, then you are to be a new member."

"Cool. When can I begin?"

"Now. Itachi will take you to our training grounds and the rest will be explained. Now go."

Sakura followed Itachi out of the room and back through the halls of the Akatsuki.

What Sakura saw next shocked three years out of her life.

The Akatsuki had a kitchen. The mom's-homemade-cooking type of kitchen.

She didn't know whether to feel happy or gasp in horror. They even had a apron! Shocker of the week.

"Close your mouth before flies go in and have babies."

Sakura glared at Kisame. "Shut up. Don't think I forgotten that you called my forehead huge. Your lucky I haven't tried to hurt you yet."

Kisame looked puzzled. "Um yes you did. Remember? Big flying rocks? Ring a bell?"

Now it was Sakura's turn to look confused. She tilted her head side ways. "Huh?"

"Never mind that. Come on." Said Itachi.

'Just what in the world went on?' Thought Sakura.

Itachi slid opened the glass back door and stepped into the backyard.

Well if you could call it that. It was WAY to huge to call a backyard. It was more like a field. It was pretty much open space. Only a about a couple of trees and a small pond was there.

Sakura turned to Itachi. "So, what's the challenge?" Asked Sakura.

"Your are to fight a Akatsuki member. If you beat him, then your in. You can do anything but kill the person." 'Cause if that happen, then we have to find another member, and that's just added on work.'

'No rules huh? This could get pretty ugly.' Thought Sakura.

"Who am I fighting?"

"Deidara."

BOOM!

"Wow, look at that yeah. We haven't even started and she's already on the ground bleeding." Said Deidara.

"Guess again idiot."

The "Sakura" on the ground poofed and turned into a log.

"You must be as stupid as you look if you think your going to take me out in five seconds. Blondie, get ready for the beat down of your life since you thought it was alright to attack an innocent girl who wasn't even ready."

Kisame gave a bark of laughter. "Innocent? I bet my left nut she isn't."

Sakura screwed her face in disgust. "Now that's just nasty."

"Haruno." Itachi held warning in his voice.

Sakura sighed. "Yeah sorry. I'm going, jeez." Sakura got into a stance and looked Deidara straight in the eye. "Ready to visit Hell early?"

Deidara snorted. "You wish yeah. Now let's begin."

In a flash, Sakura disappeared.

Deidara smirked. 'She's already running away. She also sucks at hiding her chakra.'

Deidara made three clay birds and through them at the ground below him. The explosion ripped through the ground and slightly shook the surrounding area. In the middle of the crater that was made, was Sakura wiping the blood from her mouth.

She charged at him with two kunai in each hand, slashing at Deidara's right. Deidara step-sided and tried to kick Sakura in the back who ducked and tried to floor sweep Deidara. He jumped and came down on her with his kunai, but Sakura was fast and kicked the kunai out of Deidara's hand. Then aimed a round house kicked to Deidara's head who was too slow to avoid it and flew into the trunk of a tree.

Deidara started chuckling. "You're far from beating me yeah."

Sakura's froze as the she started feeling something crawling on her back. Five microscopic bugs were moving all over her body.

"Kastu!"

The explosion stirred dust all over and no one could see what was happening for about five minutes. After the dust settled, Sakura's body lay limp on the ground with gashes and bruises covering her body. She was a bloody heap and was taking in shallow breaths.

Deidara grinned. "Looks like I win. I knew that puny thing wasn't tough enough to join Akatsuki yeah. She was too easy to beat. Hey, Itachi yeah. How does it feel to know one of your recommendations was slaughter so easily?"

Kisame slowly shook his head. "What a dimwit. He's a goner."

Deidara looked confuzzled. "What do you mean yeah?"

Before Kisame could respond, a silver flash wrapped around Deidara's body and pulled him towards the pond.

A bright blue glow came from within the pond and lit up it's waters. Huge ripples were forming on the surface and then the top of a clear blue sphere started emerging from the pond. As the sphere kept coming up, you could see the shadow of a figure inside of it.

Kisame chuckled. "So that's where she was the whole time."

Deidara looked baffled. "How the hell did you time to hide in the pond and what is that thing yeah?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Duh, its a bubble. It helps me breath underwater for an amazing amount of time."

In Sakura's hand, was a steel silver ribbon. She gave it a jerk. Sharp edges grew out of it and stabbed Deidara who was currently wrapped in it. He grunted in pain.

"Now, didn't you just call me puny and said I was easy fight?"

"Shut up yeah! Just because you suddenly got some big time surprise attack doesn't mean you're worthy of Akatsuki."

Kisame's eyes widded. "Hot damn! Wrong words to say."

Itachi raised a eyebrow. 'Hot damn? What year was it 1960?'

Sakura slowly smiled. She did a couple of hand signs and slammed her hand on the ground. "Summoning justu!"

A huge poof of smoke covered the training grounds.

"Wait, no! Don't do it yeah please! Ahhhhhhh!"

A mega BOOM was heard and the ground shook.

Through the dust, Kisame saw a giant shape.

"Look its a Koala, or no a kangaroo, wait its a-"

"Panda." Deadpanned Itachi.

Indeed a moster-sized, but cute panda was currently sitting on Deidara.

Sakura smirked slyly. "Well, well looks who not so worthy of Akatsuki now. You have a cuddly cute panda sitting on you, and you can't even get up. How pathetic."

Deidara seethed. "Whatever yeah."

Kisame grinned at Sakura and held out his hand. "Welcome to Akatsuki Pinky."

Sakura grasped his hand and shook it. "Glad to be here Tuna chan."

end of chapter 8

Sorry it took long to uodate. That took ahile to write because of finals. Thank you for the following people for reviewing:

kittychic0895

ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan

Itachixsakura fan

Panthers of darkness16

demonrose321

Mermaid Caren

Thanks for the support people. Ja ne!

Tsukihime chan


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

****

'Ah damn!'

Sakura shot out of bed. "Wha, wha? Who's there?"

****

'Me! I just remembered something. That sneaky Itachi didn't tell us what happened after Kisame made fun of our forehead.'

Sakura's eyes sprang opened. 'Holy crap, your right. I kept asking, but no, he wanted to avoid it and go on with his own agenda.'

****

'Well lets ask him today.'

'Agreed.'

Sakura climbed out of bed and slipped on her fluffy slippers when a thought made her freeze in her tracks.

'We have to do Kisame's dare! DAMN!'

Inner smirked. **'Don't worry, I have a plan.'**

**

* * *

**

Kisame whistled a tune as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Today was going to be a good day because Sakura had lost one of their bets, so now he got to see her clad in her underwear.

Nothing, not even the sounds of Tobi's annoying screams could ruin his morning. Wait, Tobi's screams?

"WAAAHHHHH, GIVE IT BACK!"

Kisame stepped into the kitchen and saw Tobi throwing a tantrum on the floor. 'What the hell is going on?'

Kisame turned toward the right and almost had a heart attack.

* * *

There was an odd atmosphere around the Akatuski table that morning. No one knew how to react or what to say.

"Umm Sakura san, you mind telling us why you are wearing Tobi's underwear?" Asked Sasori.

Sakura inwardly smirked. That's right. She took Tobi's Power Rangers boxers to avoid wearing her own underwear that may have caused nosebleeds. Plus, she didn't want to give Kisame the satisfaction.

"You see Sasori san, I was envious of Tobi's lovely lingerie and I thought I must have a pair. I think I look quite dashing if I do say so myself."

Everyone looked doubtful. Wearing little boy boxers and a rainbow colored sports bra wasn't very attractive.

"The whole point is do not take from others if the item does not belong to you." Said Itachi.

Sakura glared. He was always ruining her fun, but she knew she had to apologize to Tobi.

"Tobi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take your Power Rangers undies. Will you forgive me?"

Tobi shook his head. "Tobi will not forgive Sakura san unless Sakura san does Tobi a favor."

"What is the favor?"

Tobi paused for dramatic effect and leaned in close to Sakura. "Make Tobi...some cookies!"

Sakura laughed. "Oh, that's what you want? Sure thing, I'll bake Tobi some cookies."

Sakura could practically see him grin behind his mask. "Yay! Tobi loves you Sakura san."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Weirdo." He muttered.

* * *

After breakfast, Sakura cornered Itachi before he could go back to his room.

"Itachi, I want to know what happened when I blacked out yesterday. You still haven't told me."

Inwardly, Itachi groaned. He didn't feel like being bothered about a case of random super PMS. Sure, he was interested in Sakura's past display of maliciousness, but it didn't mean he wanted to discuss it at the moment. Plus, he was tired and grumpy. He needed his damn sleep.

"Haruno, I don't feel like talking now, so leave me alone."

Sakura glared. "That's not fair. You owe me an explanation."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "I owe you nothing Haruno."

Sakura was now irritated. She couldn't understand why it was so hard for Itachi to tell her what she did.

Wait. She didn't have to ask Itachi. Kisame was there, so she could ask him.

"Oh by the way, you can't ask Kisame either because he just left a on a mission as soon as the thought to ask him instead appeared in your head." Said Itachi.

Sakura just stared at Itachi. "How the hell do you do that? What are you, some mind reader?"

"No, your face is just easy to read."

"Argh, fine! Forget it."

* * *

I mentally smirked at Sakura's retreating form. Annoying her was proving entertaning for me.

Honestly, I didn't have a problem telling her at all, but seeing her reaction was amusing.

I would let her sweat it until she cracked from impatience.

* * *

'I can't believe Itachi. He's such a douche.'

****

'Amen to that sister.'

Sakura plopped on her bed, staring at the ceiling for a good ten minutes.

****

'Hey, Saku. How bout we take a look at the trunk?'

Sakura jumped out of bed. 'Duh, how can I forget about that?'

She went over to her closet and carried the small trunk over to her bed.

****

'Ohhh, lets see the marble crystal ball first.'

Sakura opened the trunk and took out the small marble orb.

'Last time I checked, this thing was supposed to show memories. So how do we get it working?'

****

'I don't know. Rub it or something like a gypsy.'

Sakura tried rubbing the marble but nothing was happening.

'Yeah great idea.'

****

'I don't see you trying to come up with any bright ideas.'

"Argh, work you stupid thing!" Being frustrated, Sakura shook the marble and threw it against the wall.

****

'You dumbass! You could of broke it! Hey, wait. What's that?'

Sakura looked up and saw mist enveloping her room. Her eyes popped out. 'What the hells going on?'

****

'Its all your fault! You threw the damn thing!'

'Your blaming me because I have pink hair! Hair racist!'

****

'One, that makes absolutely no sense! Two, I have pink hair too and right now, the Akatsuki base is disappearing!'

As the mist spread out, Sakura started to smell daisies and daffodils. There was no way those scents were in the Akatsuki, so she knew this was just more than a memory.

Finally all of the mist cleared and Sakura was surrounded by a garden. She saw the daisies and daffodils she smelled, plus some other flowers too like bluebells and lilies. Off to the right was a pond that had little koi fish swimming around.

****

'This place it cool. Familiar too.'

'Umm yeah, because its the Haruno and Sora compound.'

At that moment, that was when a scream was heard within the compound.

Sakura froze, thinking the worst was happening.

**'Lets go see whats wrong, standing here and wondering won't help.'**

With encouragement from Inner, Sakura ran to the sound.

End chapter

A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating. I haven't had any time to post anything or work on any of my stories because of the major test I'm taking in school, but I have no plans at all what so ever to give up this story. I don't know how long it will take, but I will finish this story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Ja ne!

-Tsukihime-chan


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sakura was running through the garden and into the compound. She arrived in the kitchen and saw black smoke swirling in the air.

'Smoke? Is it a fire or enemy ninja?'

A laugh was heard in the middle of the smoke.

"Seiya, you really can't cook. Stop now before you set the whole compound on fire."

"My apologies. Maybe cooking is just for women."

The smoke was cleared and Sakura saw her mother and a man next to her.

**'Whoa, what a hunk.'**

Sakura made a face. 'That "hunk" happens to be our father.'

Inner Sakura paused. **'Well no wonder we're so hot. We have his genes.'**

Sakura rolled her eyes. She gazed at the scene in front of her. There, stood her mother and father laughing about his horrible cooking. Her mother's face was flushed, clutching the kitchen counter to steady herself. Her father was only emitting a small chuckle, but it still counted as laughter. This was something she wanted to remember always.

"Seiya, go check on Sakura chan for me while I make some decent dinner."

Her father gave her mother a sour look and left the kitchen. Sakura decided to follow him to his destination which they had already reached.

The room they were in had light blue walls with sakura trees painted on them. In one corner, sat a giant stuffed panda that was bigger than Sakura's father.

**'Hey, doesn't that remind you of the panda that we summoned and sat on Deidara?'**

Sakura paused. 'Actually, you're right. Weird.'

Next to the panda was a bookshelf that seemed to contained children's books. On closer inspection, Sakura could see twelve children's books. The shelf seemed to be dominated by thick volumes of poetry, Greek mythology, and Shakespeare.

Inner freaked. **'What the hell were they feeding our minds? Children don't read this crap!'**

Sakura looked bemused. 'This is why we have no life.'

**'Speak for yourself.' **Inner commented dryly.

Sakura saw her father walked to the giant cradle at the back of the room.

"Hello Sakura chan. How's daddy's girl?"

Sakura walked over to the crib and looked inside. Sitting, was her younger self, looking up at their father with a blank look. Her ear length pink hair was slightly ruffled from the hat she had just took off and her baby green eyes looked bored.

Seiya frowned. "Sakura, why are you staring at daddy like that?"

Baby Sakura reached under her blanket and pulled out a volume of Macbeth. She waved it in front of her father and glared at him.

Seiya's frown deepened. "You snuck out your crib again to steal the book didn't you? I told you I couldn't read to you last night Sakura chan."

Baby Sakura took out the pink pacifier from her mouth and threw it at her father's face.

Seiya sighed. "Looks like I'm stuck reading the whole second act tonight. Can't wait."

* * *

Sakura awoke on her bed, the marble somehow in her hand when she clearly remembered throwing it against the wall.

Inner was cackling on the inside. **'Shakespeare? What kid steals Shakespeare, no matter of fact, what kid reads it?'**

Sakura pouted. 'Shut up. I couldn't help it. I was just a baby.'

**'Exactly. You should be drooling and playing with toys. Not exploring the joys of tragic plays.'**

'Whatever. So what do we do next?'

**'Bring out Hikari. I want to see something.'**

Sakura concentrated her energy on the necklace and extended her hand.

"Hikari, come to my hand."

Almost instantly, her sword appeared in her hand, unlike last time.

'So, what are you going to do Inner?'

**'I don't know. I'm still thinking. Lady Atsuko said this is an elemental sword and that we can channel the elements into this sword.'**

'Yeah, but how would that work?'

**'I have no clue, so lets just try something.'**

"Okay. Umm, rain fall into my sword."

Silence.

"Okay maybe that wasn't the best idea."

**'You think?'**

Sakura ignored Inner and tried again.

'Okay let me think. In order to make elemental justu, you use hand signs, but how would you do that with a sword? Maybe I'm thinking too hard.'

Sakura closed her eyes and tried picturing a mini tornado of water wrapping around Hikari.

**'Saku, look!'**

Sakura opened her eyes and gasped. Believe it or not, her idea actually worked.

'Who knew it was that simple?' Sakura paused. 'Now what do I do?'

**'Try swinging the sword toward the tree behind us.'**

'Ok here goes nothing.'

She gave the sword a little flick with her hand, but nothing happened.

**'No! What the hell was that? Use both hands this time. Oh and try wrapping a tiny bit of chakra around the tornado.'**

Sakura concentrated a small amount of chakra to the middle of the tornado and wrapped both of her hands our the hilt. Squaring her shoulders, she swung the sword towards the direction of the tree. The tornado of water spiraled into the tree, leaving a huge hole in the truck, then sucking the remainder of the tree into the tornado's center.

Sakura stood there dumbstruck.

"That was awesome! It completely disappeared!"

**'Yeah, not bad for our first, though we still do need more practice. Maybe we can ask Kisame for some help.'**

'Hmm, maybe. We'll see.'

End Chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'Okay, I'm done with enough training for today. I want to just relax.'

Sakura took a deep breath and walked toward the backdoor that led to the kitchen.

Suddenly, Sakura jerked back and clenched her teeth in agony.

'T-this pain in my head! Can't take it!'

She let out a piercing scream and fell on the ground, rolling onto the grass while clutching her head.

Across her vision, images flashed. She saw her self levitating boulders and trying to throw them at Kisame. Another one showed her turning a ninja into black dust. One by one they passed through her mind, not only showing the present, but the past. Her days in Konoha, spending time at the hospital, hanging with her teammates, and relaxing with friends. Then all went black.

'What's going on? Inner, do you hear me?'

Unfortunately dear, she does not hear you.

'Who are you? Why are you here and where's Inner?'

At the moment, your inner persona is asleep deep in your subconscious. She will awaken soon. To answer your question of who I am, I am the Haruno's Guardian. I am here to help you Sakura Hime.

'Hime? What do you mean? And what are you helping me with?'

Your are heiress of both of the Haruno and Sora clans. Your rightful title is princess and you will carry the legacy of those who came before you. I will unleash the power hidden inside you, but a price will be met.

'A price? What kind?'

In order for your powers to be restored, you must fall into a temporary sleep until the moon is shadowed. Also, harm will not befall you while I watch over your sleeping state. Not only will your powers be awakened, you will also be bestowed the knowledge of the Haruno and Sora clans. Are you ready to take this journey into your new life?

Sakura mulled over her options for a bit. She didn't know how long this temporary sleeping state would be, but it was a risk she was going to have to take if she wanted to control her powers.

'I accept.'

Very well Sakura Hime. Your journey into your new life now begins.

A warm light exploded into Sakura's eyes and she felt herself drifting away.

'Goodbye, old me.'

With that last thought, she shut her eyes.

End Of Chapter

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but it's for a very good reason. You see, there's going to be a timeskip and it just doesn't feel right to continue a timeskip on the same chapter. Anyway the timeskip is going to be three months. Basically she's in a "coma". Hope you enjoy the next chapter and sorry for not updating so soon. See you guys, ja ne.

~_Tsukihime-chan_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Time to wake Hime, your kingdom is awaiting you._

The twitch of a delicate pale wrist.

_Defeat the one who threatens the existents of this world._

A quick flutter of long thick lashes.

_It's now or never._

Big, bright orbs snapped open.

**'We're back.'**

Sakura blinked in confusion at the voice in her head. 'Inner? You sound different.'

**'I guess that happens after some time. Now get out of this bed, I'm itching to discover our new lives.'**

Sakura sat up and saw pink hair fall down her shoulders, which also had black tints at the end of it. Sakura gasped. 'What the hell happened? Did they let Tobi take care of me? And how long was I out? My hair's past my ass.'

**'Hey, go check us out in the mirror over there. I want to see what we look like.'**

Sakura managed to stand up without falling, but she was still a little wobbly from being asleep. She walked over to the full length mirror and almost stopped herself from screaming.

**'Whoa shit we're hot!'**

Sakura stared in wonder at the new her. Not only were the tips of her hair black, but she also had a black lightning bolt shaped stripe across her bangs. Her skin was more paler, but not sickly looking and it also felt softer. She also finally grew some hips and a somewhat round butt. Not much a difference about her height. She guessed she grew only about an inch.

Her eyes were a different story. They were still emerald green, but with a tint of dark blue. What freaked her out the most was instead of a pupil, in it's place was a tiny black flower.

'I think this is the part where I run in panic.'

**'What? Why? We look awesome!'**

'Look at my eyes! They're creepy.'

**'Hey, Zestu is creepy, but he's not complaining.'**

'Whatever, let me just calm down.'

"What the-"

Sakura spun from the mirror and into Kisame. Who was staring at her like she had some flesh eating disease.

"What? Never seen a pick haired girl before?"

"No, but I never seen a pick haired girl before who

now has black streaks and somehow magically grew a body in the matter of a single day." Said Kisame.

Sakura looked taken aback. "Really? I thought I was slowly changing."

"No. Yesterday, you were still incredibly short and thumb sucking baby when I checked on you.

"Whatever not important, I'm just hungry. I'm going to eat breakfast."

"Uhh, hold that thought. You should change first." Kisame pointed down and Sakura saw the clothes she was wearing was a tad bit too small for her.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Go steal me some of Itachi's. Lucky for me you still have to buy me clothes anyway."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Don't even remind me."

Kisame left and three minutes came back later with a pair of black sweat pants and a long black t shirt.

"It's kind of big, but Itachi has the smallest clothing I think." Said Kisame.

"It's fine. It will do. Now go away so I can change."

"Aww, sure I can't stay?" A hairbrush to the head was his reply. "Ok, geez I'm leaving."

'Good to know Itachi's attire doesn't just consist of Akastuki crapola.

Sakura hurriedly but on the clothes and headed down the hall.

In the kitchen, she saw Sasori attempting to cook which resulted in a black cloud of smoke. At the table, Deidara and Tobi were doing their usual morning bickering. Kakazu was yelling at Hidan for taking money, Kisame was in the fridge looking for sake, and Zetsu and Itachi was no where in sight.

"Damn Sasori, trying to burn the base down aren't we? I always new you were a closet pyro."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Sakura.

That was when all hell broke loose as the first kunai came flying mere inches from her head.

"Don't let her escape!" Yelled Deidara.

He took some clay from his pouch and formed three birds. He threw them at Sakura, who jumped behind the counter to avoid the blast that followed Deidara's attack. Then Hidan was behind her with his scythe, slashing for her head, but Sakura ducked and roundhouse kicked him in the back. She clapped her hands together and a purple force field blasted Hidan to the other side of the kitchen.

**'That's something new.'**

In Sakura's hand, appeared a ball of water, crackling with electricity. She shaped it into a whip and flung herself at Deidara.

Whoosh!

Sakura looked at the kunai embedded in the wall next to her head.

"Itachi! There's an intruder!"

Itachi stared at Deidara. "Deidara, there is no intruder. Just Sakura."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Then why does she look different."

"That's something that I don't know."

"Hey, can we like, eat breakfast now?" Said Kisame.

Sakura gave him a disgusted look. "You want to eat that thing? Let me cook ."

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura had a decent breakfast on the kitchen table with consistence of scrambled eggs, french toast, and bacon.

"Yay! You make the best food Sakurachan."

Sakura beamed. "Why thank you Tobi and you make the best uh paper dolls."

"Oh Sakurachan, you are so sweet."

"Haruno, where did you get my clothes from?"

Over on the other side of the table, Kisame paled.

"Well you see Itachi, Sakura had no clothes that could fit her because of her unexpected growth spurt so I had to borrow yours since your the only one closest to her size."

All the while Itachi was staring at Itachi, Kisame felt like he was going to start giving birth to children.

"Fine, but next time, it would be better if you asked. Now, go take Haruno shopping since you already promised her. And no, do not ask Kakazu for any money, use your own."

Kisame pouted. "Fine. Lets go Pinky."

Sakura smirked. "Time to rape Kisame's wallet."

* * *

"Oh, get me that!"

"Hell no! Twenty dollars for a pair of designer tube socks? You're out of your mind! Buy something sensible."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine. Lets start with this store then."

"Oh god, its immersed in pink."

"Shush, we're not shopping in this section."

The two walked into the tiny boutique that had tons of women searching through the racks of clothing. On one side, you could hear the distant sound of "That's mine you hag" and "Let go of my hair" coming from deep into the aisles.

Sakura walked up to the saleswoman and flashed her a smile.

"How may I help you Miss?"

Sakura reached into her pocket and handed her a purple lotus hairclip.

The saleswoman nodded. "When does the nightingale take off for the last time?"

"At half past six."

"Good. Through the middle dressing room Miss. Haruno."

Sakura dragged Kisame towards the back of the shop where the dressing rooms were contained. She went into the middle one and beckoned for Kisame to follow her.

Confused, Kisame just decided to go with whatever she was doing.

Sakura took out a kunai and slashed her finger. Turning to the full body mirror on the wall, she drew strange symbols with her blood. Oddly, they didn't look familiar to Kisame.

A low rumble came from behind the mirror and the whole wall moved to reveal another dressing room.

"Uh what? I'm very confused. Where are we?"

"We're in a better store. One for kunoichi."

They opened the dressing room and stepped into the store, which was totally bigger and better than the last store they were in. The whole interior was blood red and black with white dragons covering the walls. On the left was clothing for kunoichi and on the right was weapons. Of course, Sakura headed to the left, ready to leave holes in Kisame's wallet.

So far, she had tossed Kisame six tank tops, two mesh shirts, seven pairs of training shorts, twelve sets of bras and underwear, three pairs of stripped tube socks, some stockings, two pairs of pajamas and a blood red negligee.

"So, are we done yet with clothing?"

Sakura scoffed. "Of course not. That was just my under things. I still need clothing for all seasons, shoes, and weapons. Accessories also."

'Oh Kami, someone help me.'

After two agonizing hours of staying in the shop, Sakura was finally done. She had found a black and white long sleeved kimono shirt that stopped at her midriff. It came with a matching skirt that stopped mid thigh and had two slits on each side. She had also bought a pink and black corset dress, an emerald colored chinese dress, a cropped long sleeved black sweater, a pair of black jeans, two pairs of ninja boots, two pairs of ninja sandals, a black and green cloak, and just a bunch of other clothing.

For weapons, she bought a boatload of kunai, daggers, poison darts, smoke bombs, explosive tags, senbon, shuriken, four fans, two katanas, two kodachis, and some wire.

Last but not least, Sakura got some scrolls, ten pairs of fingerless clothes, and some medical herbs and supplies.

"Okay, done Kisame. Time to pay for it."

After the saleswoman rung everything up, the price of everything came up to 3,567 dollars. Which happened to be most of Kisame's pay for the month. He was left with barely a hundred dollars. He was definitely crying in the inside.

Sakura smirked evilly. "Wasn't that fun Kisame? You also get to carry everything back to the base. Isn't that just awesome?"

Kisame glared. "Remind me never to play any card games with you. Ever."

With a chuckle, Sakura exited the village and headed back the Akastuki base.

End Chapter


	14. Update!

Dear Readers,

First off, I basically have NO excuse for slacking off on this story. I mean it's true that the business of life constantly keeps you busy, but seriously, I think I was just being a lazy asshole. I actually do still have my chapters for this story in my computer. Though it does not contain any internet, I will be updating my stories at school when I am not doing cruddy work. ^.^ Soooooo Tainted Blood is officially back on! Give me the flames, the criticism, the reviews! I'm ready for it. :D Oh! What surprises me though are all the follows and favorites I'm getting though even though I haven't been updating. :o Wow. Thank you so much for everyone who has despite me being a lazy ass! So, look forward to some updates people. :3

With Much Love, Tsukihime-chan 3


End file.
